The Dragon's Flame
by Hiei's Black Dragon
Summary: A young demon of unknown origins paired with a fire demon with a vicious temper. And what's up with Yusuke? you'd think she was his sister! Rated M for violence in later chapters.
1. a new mission

Chapter 1: A New Mission.

Yusuke sighs in boredom as he walks into Konemas office. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama come in behind it and they stand before the 'toddler'.

"What're we doin' this time, chief?" Yusuke asks. "You are going on another mission." Konema replies. Hiei scoffs, "Obviously. It's no news flash." he snarls, aggrivated. Konema clears his throat, "This mission concernes another planet." he states. Yusuke raises an eyebrow. "And..." "And you will meet a whole other group of Spirit Detectives"

"What the hell makes you think we're going to join up with..." Kuwabara starts, but is interrupted by Konema. "You must check on them. I fear for their safety because i have not heard from them in a month."

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei nod, accepting the mission. Kuwabara, however, scoffs. Konema clears his throat loudly. "You are looking for a small group of demons..." Kuwabara's eyes widen "DEMONS? You employed Demons to be Spirit Detectives?" he yells. Hiei promptly smacks him in the head, knocking him out. "As i was saying, they are a small group of demons."

"What kind of demons are they?" Kurama asks. Konema sighs. "Not what you would expect. There is a Tiger, Leopard, Cheetah, Lion, Eagle, and a Mixed-breed." The four stay quiet for a while, Kuwabara having no choice..."We're ready to leave immedietly." Yusuke says. "Good. Bye then." Konema says as he presses a button and the four detectives dissapear.

Konema sits back in his big chair. "I hope they won't underestimate Kanika..."

"This place is a dump..." Kuwabara observes.

The gang stops at the entrance to a canyon. "This place has death written all over it..." Hiei states. Kurama narrows his eyes, then closes them, as if listening for something. His eyes snap open "There are demons here...many of them."

As if on cue, snarls surround them and they are surrounded by crocodile-like creatures. The one nearest to Yusuke growls to the others and they all draw swords. As the things draw closer, an arrow slices through the air, hitting the biggest one in the heart..

The group looks toward where the arrow had come from, and see six figures. The man with the bow and arrow has short black, spiked hair and Golden eyes that seem to glow maliciously. The others are cloaked in darkness, therefore, they cannot be seen.

Five of the figures race toward the creatures, starting a battle. The sixth stands on an incline.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama Join the battle, excited for their first fight on this strange planet.

A/N: 15 Minutes later...

"What were those things?" Yusuke asks one of the guys, the one with the bow and arrows. "Those were Crawks, Crocodile demons. You were lucky we arrived on time, or else..." Hiei interrupts. "Or else we would have done fine by ourselves." he snarls, having been konked in the head by one of the Crawks and bleeding.

The tallest, a older guy with sandy-yellow hair and golden-yellow eyes snorts. "You would be dead. Your bodies would have been completely devoured by the Crawks by now, bones and all." he snarls.

As the tall one and Hiei argue, the sixth figure walks down from the incline. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stand there paralyszd in either awe or fear, Kuwabara trembling.

This one is a girl. Her long Hair is Jet black with silver streaks and her eyes are what have The three paralyzed. Her left Eye is dark Blue, yet her right eye is golden and slightly slitted.. she is wearing a long black skirt, hiking boots and a red tank top. On her right cheek are three slash marks and on her left arm is a long slash from her shoulder almost to her wrist. Around her neck is a clawed choker, almost like a collar. On her right ankle is a black chain that looks like a dragon. She wears black fingerless gloves and her right arm is bandaged heavily.

She approaches Yusuke. "You must be Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke nods and the girl continues. "Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kanika." Yusuke smiles and holds out his hand, But Kanika looks at it, then she turns away. Yusuke narrows his eyes, suddenly filled with suspicion.

The other five stand beside her. "Let me introduce my team." she says, smiling. The guy with the bow and arrows steps foreward. He is wearing jeans, Black boots and a dark blue t-shirt. coming out from his behind is a Black, cat-like tail. He smiles good-naturedly at the Urameshi team. "This is Loki." Kanika says. "He's a black leopard demon and the finest archer i have ever seen." she finishes, but Loki sighs. "You forgot, once again, that i am also the bait and strategist." he says cheerfully.

"So..you are demons..." Hiei states, but Kanika continues.

She summons up another guy, the Sandy-haired one that was arguing with Hiei. He is wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. "This is Avisi. He's a lion demon and our brawn. He makes our swords, guns, and all our other weapons." Kanika explains. Avisi smiles and reveales a set of large fangs that make Kuwabara flinch.

Up next is a guy with medium length blonde hair, (Think Legolas), Golden-yellow eyes, and a cut on his left cheek. He is wearing slightly torn jeans, a red muscle shirt with a black button-up shirt over it and black army boots. "This is Aerodynamic, Aero for short, a Tiger demon and our strongest member." she says, a hint of great respect in her eyes.

Next is a girl with long amber-gold hair and bright golden-yellow eyes. unlike the others, her claws and teeth are small. She is wearing a red quarter-sleeved shirt, red and white shoes, and tight-fitting jeans. "This is Rast, a Cheetah demon." Kanika says, smiling. "She is our backup bait and our hunter. She is also my tutor in math..." she snarls, hinint at her dislike for math. Rast laughs and bows, doing a stupid impersonation of a french waiter.

The last member, also a girl, steps foreward. Her eyes are also golden and her long hair is dark brown. The most notable feature is her arms, upon which are attatched brown wings. she wears a tight blue short-sleeved shirt and short shorts. "And this is Jenny. She is our brains and our lookout. she is an Eagle demon." Kanika finishes and Jenny waves at the other team, smiling.

"So, did pacifier-Breath send you here?" Kanika asks the other detectives. Yusuke laughs "You call him that too? that's wierd because..."

Yusuke is cut off by Kanika. "This is not the place to make small-talk. other Crawks will catch the scent of blood and come to devor the dead. anyways, we have to leave in a while..."

Kanika is cut off by Hiei "'We' Sorry, but we're just here to check on you, that was our only mission, we are not here to baby-sit you and the other low-class demons..." he snarls. Kanika glares at him and Hiei feels something run down his spine and his heart skips a few beats. Kanika narrows her eyes and snarls "Konema specified this trip for us, and he made a point of telling us that you were to tag along." She turns and starts to leave, Avisi, Aero, Jenny and Rast following. Loki turns to Yusuke and his team. "You shoulkd come with us, you would be much safer." he runs to catch up with his own team.

Looking at the other three, Yusuke sighs. "We should go with them." he says before starting after the other team, Kuwabara following at his heels. Hiei just stands there, shocked by what happened.

A/N: These are Hiei's thoughts, so they are in Italics, All thoughts are like this, so i hope i won't have to repeat myself.

_'Those eyes of hers...I felt as if i had seen them before..when Kurama and I were fighting off a group of Assasins...but they were all men. She couldn't have possibly been one of them...but...for one of the few times in my life...i feel...as if we are in the presence of a great warrior...of a legend...'_

End of Hiei's thoughts

Hiei sighs and goes after Yusuke and Kuwabara, still thinking it over. Kurama, being partly forgotten by his team, limps after them, holding his left leg and breathing in heaves...

I hope you like it. This is my first-ever Yu-Yu Hakusho Fic. oh, just to tell you, i'm not very good at Keeping romance a secret, but i'll tell you this. It's not what it seems when CH. 2 comes. I'm also not good at holding back, so one romance will start early.

OH! incase you're wondering, Kanika is 15, Loki is 18, Avisi is 20, Aero is 19, Rast is 18, and Jenny is 20. In case you didn't notice, almost the whole team is Feline, except for Jenny. I won't reveal what Kanika is until CH. 4. Oh, and there are gonna be a LOT of OC characters, like about 13 of them, and about 5 more after that T.T If you would be so kind as to give me some YYH Characters i could use apart from the main ones (NOT Keiko and NOT Toguro) i will use them, and maybe Karasu wil come in soon, but as a good guy .


	2. welcome to hell

Chapter 2: Welcome...To Hell.

After an hour or two of Walking, the group arrives at a house; rundown and in need of repairs. Kanika opens the door and the group enters.

In the middle of the room is a large, wooden table, laden with maps, food, and articles of clothing. Along each wall is a couch, each one a diffrent color.

Kanika sits at the table, the others following suit, Hiei and Kurama sitting on opposite sides of her, Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting by Hiei, and the others, just sitting in chairs that aren't empty. Seeing all of them properly seated, Kanika stands up and clears her throat. "Ok. Now that our counterparts have joined us, we need to get our rest. For tomorrow, we are starting our journey to Horan, stopping at each city along the way. Rast! Jenny!" She finishes, braking at the two girls, who promptly snap to attention.

"You two, get started on dinner. Loki, Avisi and Aero, you know the usual hunting menu. All the rest of you, take a rest or join the boys in the hunt." she finishes and starts to walk outside.

Loki smiles happily, then bounds outside, Avisi and Aero following him. Rast and Jenny run to the kitchen.

Kuwabara looks at Kanika, puzzled. "So...What're we supposed to do, eh?" he asks her. Kanika smiles at him. "Nothing. you are our guests. You may sleep, watch T.V or play video games. Anything. You can do anything. Just don't leave the house...Or you're Demon chow." she tells the other team.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jump up, their eyes wide. "You have video games?" they scream in unison. Kanika laughs, nods and poits to a room at the end of the hallway. Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other and race towards the game room.

"Hn. Mindless Bakas..." Hiei grumbles and walks out side, jumps into the nearest tree and falls asleep on a branch.

Kurama chuckles and Kanika looks at him. "Something wrong?" she asks. Kurama shakes his head and stands up, walking outside. Kanika narrows her eyes as she notices his limp, and follows him outside.

Finding Kurama, she notices the small puddle of blood that has formed near his left leg. She walks to where he sits, and she sits down next to him. Kurama looks at her and slightly moves away. "Ok, now i know something's wrong with you." Kanika says. Kurama glares at her. "There's nothing wrong.I'm fine." he rplies, but Kanika narrows her eyes. "Kurama, i know a broken leg whe i see one, and THAT..." she points to his bleeding left leg, "Is a broken leg." she finishes. Looking away, Kurama scoffs. "And you are going to fix it..." he stops short as Kanika holds up a couple of Bandages and a splint. "Yep. I sure am."

Sorry it's so short! I'm writing at 3:00 A.M here and i'm tired. sorry to leave you with a hanger, but just for me writing so little, i'm gonna let you in on a secret...

The main Character, Kanika, WAS an assassin, but she wasn't a man. Originally, she started out as a Rival to team Urameshi, but i decided to have her be an ally. She is based upon what i long to be, the person who i can never be. No, she is not going to be a hardass, she is going to be compassionate and caring. and this story will have two legends. one about a legendary killer, and one about a Dragon that is the one to decide the fate of Ningenkai and the Makai. and there will be Humor, just not that good.


End file.
